galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Planet of the Gods Part 2
Lost Planet of the Gods Part 2 is an episode of the TV series, Battlestar Galactica. Plot :The following is taken from Wikipedia, and can be found here. Act 1 The Fleet continues through the black void. Adama orders the fleet to keep in visual contact with Galactica through the void. Apollo and Starbuck pay a visit to Boomer in the Life Station. Meanwhile, Tigh and Adama talk about the void. Adama mentions to Tigh a passage from the Book of the Word about the void and mentions his medallion that is the symbol of Adama's power and of their religion. The female warriors gather in the Officer's lounge to discuss their mission. Apollo and Starbuck feel left out and begin discussing domestic duties. Serina notices the two carrying on and asks if they are feeling left out. Apollo sarcastically says they aren't. Tigh notifies Adama of a blip on the scanner in quadrant Delta Nine, behind the fleet. Adama sees it and orders a patrol to investigate. The blip is a Cylon Raider awaiting a patrol so they can capture a Colonial Warrior. Tigh pulls Apollo and Starbuck for the mission and Serina informs them that she is Apollo's wingman much to Apollo and Tigh's surprise. Starbuck wishes them well but instead of heading back to quarters he heads for the launch bay followed shortly by Apollo and Serina. Starbuck launches in Apollo's viper stating to the flight deck officer that he took Apollo's patrol for him. Apollo and Serina launch shortly after. Apollo orders Serina back to the Galactica and she refuses. The three venture out together. Starbuck ends up going beyond Apollo and Serina's scanner range and is captured by the Cylons. Act 2 On board the Basestar Starbuck interacts with Lucifer and lights a match on a Cylon Centurion for his fumarello. Lucifer playfully warns Starbuck it would go well for him if he showed a little respect. Starbuck to his surprise meets Baltar. Baltar informs him that there is a change in the Cylon Empire favorable to humans and that he is there as an envoy of peace and will release Starbuck at the right moment. Lucifer and Baltar discuss Baltar's scheme to lure the humans into his trap by playing to the humans' hopes for a quick end to their voyage. Back on board Galactica Apollo watches the scanners for Starbuck. Serina comforts him and says they should not wait any longer to get married and says that Starbuck would understand and approve. Adama performs the ceremony, and Boxey as the protector gives Serina away. During the ceremony a bright star appears and Adama orders Tigh to scan for a planet in orbit. Apollo asks Adama what it could be and Adama says it could be the planet Kobol. The Colonials land on the surface of the planet, where there are pyramids and ruins. Adama chooses a site for a camp, and posts a guard even though the planet is supposed to be dead. Lucifer reports to Baltar that a star has appeared and guided Galactica to a dead planet. Baltar recognizes a chance to spring a trap, and orders Lucifer to prepare his craft. He will go alone, for only he can bring Galactica back to the Imperious Leader. Adama, Serina, and Apollo explore the ruins. Adama suspects that it might be Eden, the largest city and the first to fall. Adama recognizes the seal of the Ninth Lord of Kobol. He was the last leader of Kobol before the thirteen tribes went to the stars. Apollo realizes that Adama is hoping to find the location of the thirteenth tribe (and Earth) by looking here. The three find the entrance to the Tomb of the Ninth Lord of Kobol, which bears a warning of death for those that enter. Serina recognizes that Adama's medallion is the same as the seal on the tomb, and it acts as a key to open it. They find the bodies of tomb robbers, and then are trapped by bars that descend, but lift when Adama uses his medallion again. They enter a room that appears to contain a sarcophagus. Baltar enters through a different door, greeting Adama. Adama lunges at him, trying to strangle the traitor. Act 3 Apollo pulls him off of Baltar, saying that he should be left to the council. Baltar claims that he did not betray the colonies, and that Adama has been slandering him. He says he was trapped between his battlestar and Atlantia, and was tried by the Cylons. He claims that he was spared to lure them into another trap through a message of peace through a new and more benevolent Cylon ruler. He claims that the Cylon forces are spread so thin looking for Galactica that the route to the Cylon home world is almost undefended. He says that a single battlestar could bring the Cylon Empire to its knees. He has the means to lead Galactica back to the Cylons as apparent prisoners, in order to launch a devastating counterattack. As proof of his good intentions, he has released Starbuck. Adama orders Apollo to remove him. Adama says that safety does not lay behind them, with either Baltar or the Cylons, but somewhere "out there" along the path taken by the thirteenth tribe, who founded Earth. Baltar believes that Earth is a myth, but Adama believes it to be real, and believes the key is somewhere in the tomb. Back on the basestar, a Centurion reports that the prisoner (Starbuck) has been released. Lucifer (who is now sitting on Baltar's throne) inquires about Baltar, but the Centurion has not heard anything back from him. Lucifer concludes that Baltar's plan has failed. He speculates about the possible power gain he might make if there were a decisive military victory under his leadership. Starbuck returns to the camp, much to the joy of Athena. He lets the Colonials know that there is a basestar just outside sensor range, causing Apollo to order the breaking of the camp. Apollo brings Baltar back to Adama in the tomb. He informs Adama of the basestar that is just beyond range, suggesting they leave while the star is still dormant and shielding them from sensors. Adama refuses, as he wants to discover the path to Earth. Baltar claims that Earth might be a "myth of half-drunken star voyagers". He claims they must attack the Cylons and seize power. The star begins pulsing again, and reflects off of Adama's medallion, causing what appeared to be the tomb to retract revealing a staircase. Baltar rushes down the steps, pursued by Adama, Apollo, and Serina. Baltar pries off the lid sarcophagus, despite Apollo and Adama's protests, and seizes the scepter out of the hand of the mummy. He claims not to believe in all that "primitive superstition." The room starts shaking and a large stone block seals them into the tomb. Baltar apologizes, claiming that he didn't mean it, but the damage is done. He appeals to Adama to use his power, since the lords are with him, but Adama can do nothing. Cylon raiders begin attacking the Colonials on the surface. The female Viper pilots at the camp (as well as Starbuck) get into their Vipers and take off. The female warriors begin to fight off the raiders as the male warriors begin to launch from Galactica. Adama discovers the passages he had been searching for regarding the exodus of the thirteenth tribe in the last days of Kobol. As he gets to the part about where they went, a raider shoots the tomb causing the room to shake. A door has been blasted open by the explosion, but the writing has disintegrated. Baltar is pinned under a block of fallen stone. Adama, Apollo, and Serina are unable to move the stone that pins Baltar. They are forced to leave Baltar. Adama says that Baltar's Cylon friends have sealed his fate as well as theirs. Baltar threatens to tear Lucifer apart, and claims that he has not heard the last of Baltar. Meanwhile, Boomer and the other male warriors of Blue Squadron have recovered enough to join the fight, and the Colonials start dealing heavy losses to the raiders. The raiders are routed, and the Vipers are recalled to Galactica. After the battle, Starbuck and Deitra encounter Adama, Apollo, and Serina as they exit the tomb. Starbuck reports that they lost some good pilots, and that they should get back to Galactica before reinforcements arrive. A Centurion steps out behind some cover and shoots Serina in the back. The Colonials return fire, killing both Centurions, but the damage is done. Act 4 Back aboard Galactica, Boxey is brought to Serina, who is laying on a medical table. Serina admits that she is "going away", but tells Boxey that Apollo will be there to love him and take care of him. Apollo and Serina say their goodbyes in private, and when Apollo emerges from the room Serina is dead. Apollo tells Boxey that they'll have Serina's love forever, and that he will make a fine warrior. They walk off down the hallway together, holding hands. Production Cast Sources External links *IMDb profile *Transcript at ByYourCommand.net *[https://www.nbc.com/classic-tv/battlestar-galactica/video/lost-planet-of-the-gods---part-two/n3542 Lost Planet of the Gods, Part II at NBC.com] Category:Original Series episodes